1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to automatic soldering equipment. More particularly, the present application relates to automatic soldering equipment including a wave soldering machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A surface mounting technology (SMT) is a soldering technology that has been widely used in recent years. Particular equipment is used by the SMT to accurately place a surface mounting component onto a printed circuit hoard pad which has been subjected to a print soldering paste or dispensing, and then a soldering process (for example, a wave soldering or reflow soldering) is made, such that a good mechanical and electrical connection is established between the component and the circuit board. However, a flow process of the current SMT process may be roughly divided into the following procedures: solder paste printing, solder paste printing detection, high speed element placement, all-purpose element placement, reflow soldering machine, optical detection and the like.
In a whole manufacturing process of the circuit board, the soldering process of the circuit board is one very important link, which is used for determining the advantages and disadvantages of the quality of one circuit board. Recently, the soldering process by which an electronic element with a pin is soldering to the circuit board is mostly completed through the wave soldering machine. Its process is simply described as: the pin of the electronic element is firstly coated with an appropriate soldering flux in advance and inserted into a corresponding through-hole of the circuit board. Afterwards, the circuit board passes through the wave soldering machine, and a face of the circuit board exposing the pin of the electronic element is made to contact with melted solder sufficiently, so as to make the electronic element and the circuit board combined together.
The above-mentioned wave soldering means that the melted soft tin solder (a tin lead alloy or a tin silver copper alloy) is jetted to form a solder wave required by a design through a power-driven pump or an electromagnetic pump, and the solder wave may also be formed by injecting nitrogen into a solder tank, such that the circuit board inserted with the electronic element in advance passes through the solder wave, so as to achieve the mechanical and electrical connection between the component and the circuit board. A wave soldering system may further be divided into many types according to the generated solder waves with different geometries.
Additionally, after the above-mentioned solder wave contacts with one side of the circuit board exposing the pin of the electronic element, the solder may return into the solder tank along a guide plate. However, even if the guide plate has been used in the current wave soldering machine to guide the solder to reflow, when the solder falls into the solder tank from an edge of the guide plate, a sputtering phenomenon may occur as before. When the solder is sputtered to a face of the circuit board inserted with the electronic element, it often causes a bad short circuit of the circuit board.